


Close Your Eyes (Rest Your Head)

by Misha Berry (MishaDerps)



Series: Contest Winners [6]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Injury, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaDerps/pseuds/Misha%20Berry
Summary: Conner isn't quick enough to save Tim, and now he's determined to take care of him in the aftermath of an alien attack.





	Close Your Eyes (Rest Your Head)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [renecdote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renecdote/gifts).



> A fic prize from my main fic Blood in the Water. I had fun with this one, I love to write soft angst and soft boyfriends being soft. These boys will always hold a special place in my heart.

Marauding homicidal alien creatures were nothing new to the Teen Titans, but this particular marauding homicidal alien had a nasty habit of eviscerating its victims with its clawed tentacles and then eating the innards while they were still warm. The creature had torn through three unfortunate souls before they’d caught up to it, at which point they’d done their best to subdue it before anyone else could be hurt. They hadn’t been quick enough to stop it from grabbing hold of Red Robin and tearing into him though. Red Robin was damn lucky that his body armor was the best that money could buy and that one of his friends could travel at near light speeds, or Tim might have ended up in a lot worse condition.

As it was, Tim was laid up in bed for several months, regrowing about 32% of his liver and recovering from severe blood loss and lacerations to his chest and stomach. When Kon had seen the creature grab hold of Tim, his whole world had suddenly come to a standstill. There had been so much blood that Kon had thought for one horrible moment that he was too late to do anything. It was only after seventeen hours of intensive surgery and a tentative all-clear by the doctors for Kon to relax even a fraction.

That was two weeks ago, and now Tim had been moved back to Gotham to be fussed and doted on by his family. Kon had practically moved into the Manor as well, unwilling to leave Tim’s side while he might need something. It also help assuage Kon’s guilt over being just a second offbeat and getting Tim into this mess in the first place.

A book flew through the air and slammed right between Kon’s eyes, startling him so bad he nearly fell out of his chair. He blinked rapidly for a second, trying to process what had just happened.

“Stop thinking so damn loud,” Tim grumbled at him from the bed, “I’m trying to read.”

Kon blinked again, “You threw your book at me,” he said, picking up the slim novel from the floor where it had dropped.

Tim huffed, “You had that look on your face,” he said, “That one where you’re blaming yourself for my injuries.”

“It’s my fault,” Kon said, handing the book back to Tim and sitting on the edge of the bed, careful of the various tubes hooked up to Tim.

“It’s  _ not _ ,” Tim said, though his eyes softened, “These things happen Kon. We all know the risks.”

Kon grumbled, “I can travel faster than a speeding bullet, I should have been able to get you out of the way.”

“Bart is faster than you, do you blame him for not getting me out of the way?” Tim asked, settling back into the bed. All of the conversation was probably tiring him out.

“No, but you’re not dating Bart,” Kon said, wincing and knowing instantly that he’d messed up.

Tim glared up at Kon, “Are you insinuating that you’re deliberately giving me preferential treatment and protection over our other teammates in the field because we’re dating?”

“No?” Kon tried. He let out a sigh, “It’s not like I do it on purpose, I’m just more aware of you than the others. Can you blame me for that?”

Tim grumbled, but said nothing. He shifted around in bed again, slowly so he didn’t aggravate stitches. Kon smiled a little as he watched his boyfriend try to get comfortable. After a minute, Tim peeked up at him from under his goose down comforter (real actual goose down because the Wayne’s were richer than God) and glared slightly.

“Get in here,” he demanded, scooting over a little.

Kon chuckled, “Cold?” he asked. Tim had dropped a lot of weight since his injury, and had trouble keeping warm, even with the fluffy comforter and temperature regulated room. The best solution to this problem was to have his Kryptonian boyfriend crawl into bed next to him and act as a personal space heater.

“Yes,” Tim said, “No matter what I do, I can’t get warm.”

“You’re healing, your body is diverting energy to other things,” Kon said, shucking his jeans so he was only in his shorts. He quickly got under the covers and let Tim tuck himself under his arm, “Comfy?”

Tim hummed and rested his head on Kon’s shoulder. He couldn’t lie on his side due to his injuries, so spooning was out, but this was just as nice. His eyelids drooped as he started to fall asleep.

Kon smiled fondly down at Tim, bending to press a kiss to the top of his head. Tim sighed contentedly and settled more completely into Kon’s side. Some days Kon wondered how they ended up like this, how they could come together in such a strange and chaotic world. Other days it seemed like it was inevitable that they ended up together, everything in their lives a natural progression of events until they were lying together in bed most nights. Whether it was by fate or by chance, Kon cherished every morning he woke up with Tim in his arms.

Slowly, Tim drifted off to sleep, tired from just being awake and talking. Kon picked up the book Tim had been reading (and thrown at him) and set it aside. Tim really was cold under the blankets, and curled up as close as he could to Kon, shuffling so his icy toes were tucked under Kon’s leg. Kon smiled, not even questioning why he was so charmed by even the smallest things Tim did.

Kon did his best to settle on the bed without jostling Tim and breathed deeply, listening to Tim’s heartbeat flutter next to his. It was only late afternoon, so cold winter light filtered through the curtains, making everything quiet and still around them. Kon sighed deeply and closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling of just being close to the person he loved. If he had to spend the rest of his days like this, curled up close with Tim, listening to his heart beating in his chest, strong and alive, Kon figured he would die in bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to win a commission, pay attention to the contests that happen with each update of [Blood in the Water](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12734052/chapters/29037474).


End file.
